From the North to the South
by Lisa Fox
Summary: Eragon travels with Arya to Ellesmera. Along the way, he meets a girl that has some pretty amazing qualities. Sorry for the terrible summary! AN: I have not read the extended version of Eragon. PG just in case. Not a second rider story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

Murtagh's face flitted through Eragon's dreams. His face never stayed the same, flicking through expressions. Happiness. Sadness. Anger. Confusion. Betrayal. Loneliness.

Eragon's eyes jerked open, only to see the velvet sky, pricked with tiny specks of light. The moon was small, a slim crescent in the night sky. He shivered, for the night was still cold.

Eragon sighed, remembering where he was. Farthen Dûr was far behind him, with Murtagh in it. He was on his way to Ellesméra, heading north on the Âz Ragni.

For the hundredth time, Eragon wondered, _Did I do the right thing? Should I have left him there alone?_

His thoughts were strong, and Saphira awoke. _Eragon,_ Saphira's voice cut through his thoughts. _There is nothing you could have done to change the circumstances. You had to go to Ellesméra, and the Varden were unwilling to let Murtagh go. He will be taken care of. You were right to follow the elf._

_I still left him by himself,_ he protested_. What kind of friend am I?_

_One who does what is needed_, she told him firmly. _Now go back to sleep, Eragon. You must rest_.

Eragon sighed once more and turned in his bedroll. A dark shape, bundled up as he was, laid a few yards away: Arya. Eragon frowned, thinking of how Arya acted. She always seemed so distant and lofty. Eragon wasn't sure if this was an attitude of all the elves, but he hoped that Arya would seem more, well, human.

_How can you expect her to act human when she's an elf?_ He asked himself. Maybe she would thaw a little through the trip, for they still had many, many leagues to go.

Slightly more content, Eragon closed his eyes once more, only to feel a sense of wrongness. He sat up, confused. He hadn't ever felt this before. He was about to wake Saphira when Arya bolted upright, blankets falling around her.

"Urgals!" she spat, and quickly disentangled herself from the bedroll. Saphira woke. Eragon was about to ask Arya more, when she signaled for silence.

Moving so close that Eragon could feel her breath on his ear she whispered, "Urgals are close. We must go. Grab your pack and tell Saphira to fly above us, but below the treetops. We do not want her being seen. Quickly, gather your things and come to the canoe."

"Why don't we fight…" Eragon began, but a look from Arya quickly silenced him.

Eragon ran to the river and leaped in the canoe carefully with his pack. He had relayed Arya's message to Saphira and she took off silently, just barely skimming the river with her claws. Arya vaulted nimbly into the boat, handed Eragon a paddle and pushed off from the bank.

When they had reached the center of the river, Arya extended a hand towards the river bank. "Deloi moi," he heard Arya mutter and immediately, the bank looked as if they had never even been near the spot. The woods that surrounded them gave some shelter, but Eragon wished that the forest was denser.

The Âz Ragni was fast and swift, a blessing at this time. It carried them away quickly, and soon Eragon lost sight of their camp. Eragon and Arya paddled urgently, wishing to get as far away from the Urgals as possible. Eragon could hear them now, along the river banks as they grunted with the effort of keeping up with the canoe. The dark sky and shadows hid them from Eragon's sight, but he could tell there were a great many.

Eragon increased his efforts to paddle, digging the blade deeper into the water. Suprizingly, no arrows were being shot at them. Perhaps the Urgals were as blind as Eragon was in the dark. _Or_, the next thought that Eragon had was unpleasant. _Galbatrox has ordered them to bring us to him, alive. Well, he won't get me, or Arya._

_I would not let them touch you. They would have reason to fear my teeth and claws! _ Saphira assured him.

Suddenly, Arya's voice cut through the night. "Eragon, listen to me and do exactly as I say. You _must_ do what I say. Do not be afraid. I would have not attempted this, but under the present circumstances…" she trailed off.

Eragon was about to ask what she was talking about when he saw choppy water ahead. _Oh no_. He thought. _Not rapids, no_ please _no rapids_. But his plea was not answered.

_Do not worry_. Saphira assured him_. I will save you if your boat tips though the rapids and I will catch you when you go over the waterfall._

_Waterfall! _He cried. _There's a_ waterfall! _We're going to die!_

Eragon cursed his eyesight. The night was leaving him blind and he could not see more than a couple feet in front of him.

"I can't do this," he announced to Arya. "I will not go over a waterfall in the dark. I would not even go over it in the day."

"You must." Arya's voice was firm. "It is the only way to lose the Urgals. On either side of the river, there is a cliff. It takes days to navigate around it. We are going over the falls. You will not die if you listen to me. Just do as I say." Her voice chilled Eragon to the bone.

Eragon protested, but it was too late. Their boat had gone over the first bump in the rapids.

The cold water, fed by snowmelt splashed onto Eragon. Immediately he was soaked and freezing. He could hardly hear anything over the rushing of the water.

"Paddle on the right," called Arya's calm voice. She had to shout to be heard. Eragon switched the side he was paddling on.

"Paddle on the left." They had just narrowly missed a boulder the size of a horse. Eragon could feel the tension throughout his body, but he switched sides quickly, scared for his life.

"Right!" Arya's voice has a note of panic creep into it. They scraped a rock with the side of their boat. Eragon's chest tightened with terror.

"Left!" Eragon changed his paddle mechanically, to terrified to think.

"Harder!" Eragon obeyed.

"Switch sides!" His paddle flew to the other side of the boat. They were nearly going sideways.

"Harder, paddle harder!" Eragon found strength in him and he pushed his paddle as quickly as it would go through the cold, dark water. The boat began to straighten, right into a small rock.

"Left!" Arya's voice lost all traces of calmness, and Eragon was terrified. His eyes were wide and his mind began to stop.

"Switch!" He did.

"Harder!" He tried

He could see a huge rock, the water splashing around it menacingly. They were going to die. They were going to crash and be killed. Their blood would wash down the river in red waves. They were going to-

"Left backpaddle!" Left. Which way was left? Eragon's mind was clouded with terror. Left, left. Which way was left?

"BACKPADDLE ON THE LEFT!" Arya screamed. She sounded as terrified as Eragon was.

_This side!_ Saphira entered Eragon's mind and he immediately switched sides and his stroke. The nose of the boat swung away from the rock and went into thin air. They were falling.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Please read and review. I want constructive criticism as well, so I can write better. This is my first FanFic, so I really don't know how good of a writer I am. Also, I'm fudging the distances in the book. Christopher Paolini doesn't have a scale on his map, so I'm really not paying attention to distance. Some parts would really take them longer, while others would not take them so long.

Eragon opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out. They were going to crash into the icy water and die.

"Lean back," Arya yelled. Immediately, Eragon threw his weight back, causing the boat to stop its noseward dive. Now, the boat was going as a slight angle, but still not big enough.

A huge flash of blue passed over Eragon's head and he saw huge talons grab the middle of the boat. _Saphira_ he sighed in relief. The drop slowed, but it was still too fast for Eragon's comfort. Saphira's powerful wings flapped, but the force of gravity was too much to overcome.

Eragon braced himself, ready for an icy swim for his life, but it never came.

The boat hit the water with a splash, but no one or anything fell out. Eragon smiled his releaf at Saphira, but as he gazed up at her, the physical excursion betrayed him, his eyes closed, and he fainted.

Arya's breath was labored, but she continued to paddle down the much calmer river.

When Eragon opened his eyes, he saw he was still traveling on the river. He sat up and looked around. The sun had begun to make its appearance to signal the beginning of a new day.

He took the paddle that he, miraculously, still held, and began to dig it into the water.

"Good morning Eragon. How was your rest?" asked Arya, a hint of a joke in her voice. That surprised Eragon. She had never joked before.

Eragon ignored the question. "Where are the Urgals?" he asked, anxious. "Did we lose them?"

"We did lose the Urgals. I told you that there was no way down the cliff we went over besides the river. The Urgals are now several days behind," she explained.

Eragon nodded, but then remembered Saphira.

_Saphira_! He called. _Are you all right?_

_Yes, scaredy cat. The boat didn't strain my wings, I just couldn't stop you from completely falling, but I slowed you down._ Saphira added, as an afterthought _I also didn't pass out, like some people_.

_I just don't like rivers,_ he mumbled, embarrassed.

Eragon turned his attention back to Arya. "Where are we?" he asked. The river beds were quite different from the rest of Âz Ragni and the forests were dominated by deciduous trees, unlike the pine trees they had been traveling in before. It was still cold, however. After all, it was winter.

"We are on the portion of the river that runs east until it meets with the Edda. If all goes well, we'll be at Hedarth by tomorrow morning." She sounded tired and Eragon knew that she hadn't gotten any sleep. As if to confirm that fact, Arya asked "Can you paddle for a while? I want to be ready for anything that comes our way, so I need to sleep."

Eragon assured her that he could. He continued paddling down the river, amazed at the distance they had come. They had left Farthen Dûr just four days ago. He knew the traveling would become more difficult once they could no longer use the river for travel, but he was amazed that even with the boat they had come this far. Still, he wanted to ask Arya some questions. He didn't understand why they didn't fight the Urgals. If Saphira had somehow missed her grip on the canoe, they would have crashed into the water, broken their boat, lost all their gear, and possibly their lives. It seemed to him that they could have fought the Urgals, and had a good chance of suvival. After all, he and Arya were quick with their blades and magic.

Eragon was also curious on how he had almost sensed the Urgals, before he even saw them. It seemed Arya did as well, for she had bolted out of bed before they came. He asked Saphira about it.

_Maybe it is something that all riders can tell,_ she suggested.

_If it is,_ he replied, _Brom never told me about it_.

He sat there for a minute, remembering Brom's death. Quickly he pushed it from his mind.

_Is it all right if I go hunting?_ Saphira asked. _I need to eat fairly soon._

_Of couse. I'll be all right_, he assured her.

He continued to paddle down the river, pausing only to grab some bread out of his pack. The oilskins had saved it from damage when they went through the rapids. He paddled and ate, content with the surroundings. The sun was high in the sky when he steered the boat to the banks. He got out to dig out some more bread, but when he tuned to get it, he was stopped as he looked straight down the shaft of an arrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: This is a fairly major rewrite of Chapter 3. If you had read my story before, you really have to read this again. More about this at the end of the chapter.

-Lisa

Eragon raised his arms in surrender, the paddle falling to the ground. The figure that held the bow was cloaked from head to toe, but it was not the black of the Ra'zac, but a dark gray. He tried to probe the mind of the person, but immediately he felt a strong barrier.

"I wouldn't try that."

Eragon was startled. Not only could the figure stop his probe, but the voice was definitely female, even if it was accented.

Eragon reached out with his mind once more to try to contact Saphira.

"Don't," she warned darkly. Eragon was worried. No one had been able to tell if he was contacting Saphira before.

"Who are you?" Eragon asked. The only person he knew who had such a strong barrier on their mind was Murtagh and Arya.

She ignored his question. "Who are you and what are you doing with that elf?" she asked. Her voice was dark and cold- barely more than a whisper. Eragon could not think where that accent was from.

"My name is Eragon," he said, immediately knowing that this woman would sense a lie. "And this is my guide," he continued, jerking his head towards Arya with his hands still held high. If he could just reach Zar'roc in the boat, he would take it and…

"How do I know you aren't taking her somewhere?" she asked. A small quiver in the voice of the woman surprised him. Was she scared?

Eragon relaxed a little. She was concerned about Arya, she wasn't going to take Arya to Galbatrox, but she thought that he was. If only he could convince her that he was on her side.

"Here is the proof, I am not taken against my will and I have been leading Eragon down the river. Now lower your bow or you will be shot." Arya's voice came from the canoe. She had sat up, and was holding her bow in her hands, with an arrow nocked.

Immediately, the robed woman put down her bow on the ground. "Arya," she said. Her voice was full of wonder. "Is it really you? You're not captured or…" she took a step towards Arya, but a flash of red stopped her.

"Back up," Eragon cautioned. "I would hate to use you to polish this blade."

"Zar'roc," she whispered. "How did you get this?"

"You are not in the position to be asking questions," Eragon pointed out, but he was troubled that she knew the origins of the blade, and Arya's name. It also bothered him that he could not see her face.

"Who are you?" Arya questioned, her voice strong and full of suspicion. "Tell me now, or I will shoot."

The hardness in the woman's voice was gone. "I'm Keldyna Katrinsdaughter," she explained. "It's Kela." She sounded urgent, although her voice was no louder. Eragon finally realized where he had heard her accent. A few travelers though Carvahall had sounded much like this. Eragon had long suspected that they were actually elves. When they were asked where they were from, they simply said "North" and they never showed their faces, or ears. Perhaps this Keldyna was an elf. She certainly was tall enough, as she was only an inch or two away from Eragon's height and he was considered tall.

"If it is you, take down your hood and show me your right wrist," Arya ordered.

"I will show you my wrist," the woman assured her. "But I would rather not take off my hood. You should know why."

Arya examined her wrist and Eragon could see a knotted bracelet made of brightly died blue and gray string. Arya examined the ties, and seemed satisfied.

"Welcome Keldyna. You are welcome to stay." Arya lowered her bow and hugged the robed figure.

Eragon was worried. Arya was letting a simple knotted bracelet show that this woman meant them no harm. Still, it seemed as if she was an elf, but he wasn't sure.

"I have not seen you for a long time. Where have you been, Keldyna?" Arya questioned.

"Where have I been?" she repeated as if she was questioning the right of Arya to ask that question. "We'vebeen looking for you for months. We were worried."

Eragon quickly drew to the conclusion that this was indeed another elf, although he could not be positive because her hood still covered her face, and ears.

"I was captured," Arya explained. "But Eragon rescued me," she gestured towards Eragon, "and he took me to the Varden. Can you take your hood down now?" Arya asked. "Eragon still does not know who you are."

The woman reached under her hood, seemed to feel her ears and then took off the hood.

Eragon gazed upon a human. He frowned in surprise. Eragon could see her ears clearly, for her dark blonde hair was all drawn back into a tight braid, except for a small fringe over her forehead. Brown eyes smiled at him, so different from the pale eyes of the elves. Eragon realized that she was about his age, perhaps a year younger.

"Hello Eragon," she said warmly. She ducked her head, and her voice dropped in volume again. "Sorry about aiming my bow at you. I thought Arya was your hostage. I should have known from a name like that." She shook her head sadly.

Eragon quickly assured her that there was no harm done. She obviously knew the origins of his name, which slightly amazed him.

Keldyna seemed like she was reluctant to say any more. She appeared as if she had used up her words for the day but she offered a pale hand and Eragon took it. She looked as if she had never been in the sun, but a small pinkness on her cheeks revealed sunburn. Her skin was also marked by acne, something no elf would ever have and Eragon had been lucky enough to have little of.

"This is Keldyna Katrinsdaughter," Arya formally said. "However, she prefers to be called Kela. Kela, this is Eragon Shadeslayer." Eragon's cheeks reddened as she said this. "He is the one who slew Durza the shade and who rescued me." Kela's eyes widened with appreciation as she looked at Eragon.

A question was in Kela's eyes as she looked at Arya once again. Eragon did not understand it but, evidently, Arya did.

"We're going to Ellesméra," Arya explained.

Kela looked sharply at Eragon.

"Eragon as well," Ayra answered, in response to the unsaid question. Kela nodded slowly, although she looked at Eragon in wonder.

A slight downdraft in the wind made Kela glance up immediately. Saphira was coming into land. Kela stood with her mouth open, and quickly glanced at Arya. Arya simply motioned to Eragon.

_Why have you stopped?_ Saphira asked. She had not yet landed and therefore had not seen Kela, but suddenly, she began to dive towards them. _I will kill you, human!_ She screamed in warning.

_No Saphira!_ Eragon yelled, but she seemed to ignore him. Eragon ran towards Kela and tried to knock her out of the path of Saphira's claws. Kela had already thrown herself on the ground. He was surprised to hear Kela yelling up to Saphira.

"Eka aí fricai! Eka mulabra ono né haina!" (A/N: That means: "I am a friend! I mean you no harm!" I think.) Kela's voice was barely loud enough to reach to Saphira, but she understood the meaning.

Saphira stopped in surprise. _It's true!_ Eragon yelled up to Saphira_. Next time listen to me!_

_Sorry_, she said sheepishly. She landed gently on the bank of the river. _I thought that you were doing something foolish again._

_Don't apologize to me_, he told her. _I'm not the one who almost got killed!_

_Please tell the girl that I am sorry._

Eragon tuned to Kela, expecting her to be furious, but she didn't even seem to notice that she had nearly been killed. She was just staring at Saphira and him. She sunk into a deep curtsy, spreading her robe wide. "You truly are Eragon. It is an honor to meet you, Argetlam." Reverence and awe filled her voice.

Eragon was uncomfortable. "Get up," he requested urgently. "I'm no one to bow to. I haven't done anything."

Kela simply shook her head. She stared deep into his eyes. "You are a rider. You should be honored," she turned to Saphira "as should your dragon."

Eragon suddenly remembered that he had not apologized to Kela for Saphira. "Saphira says that she's very sorry for trying to kill you," he explained.

Kela just smiled and started scratching Saphira in her favorite place, right underneath the chin. She simply shook her head and smiled as if to say "That's alright."

Saphira rumbled with pleasure and Kela simply smiled and scratched harder.

_Where else would you like to be scratched?_ Kela asked Saphira. Saphira started in surprise. This girl had just talked to her!

_A bit more to the left, please_, she replied when she had overcome her surprise. Kela complied with her request.

Eragon felt a small tickle on his mind once more, but it was different than when the Urgals were nearby. It almost felt like whispers. He quickly shook his head, thinking he was just hearing things.

Kela had stepped away from Saphira and was going to Arya's side. "May I go with you to Ellesméra with you?" she asked, timidly.

"We would be honored to have you along. What route would you suggest taking?" Arya asked.

Eragon stopped dead in his tracks. Arya was asking directions, from a human! For the first time, Eragon began to think that this was no ordinary girl.

"I would continue down the Âz Ragni until we hit Hedarth. Then we could travel straight until we meet the bend in the Edda River and follow that up to Lake Eldor, continue along the Gaena River until we meet Lake Ardwen. We could get supplies at Sílthrim, continue up to Nädindel and then head east to Ellesméra," suggested Kela. It was the longest statement that Eragon had heard her say.

The names were completely foreign to Eragon, except Ellesméra. He hoped that Kela knew what she was talking about. Arya seemed to think that she did, for she nodded. "That sounds like a good route. Do you have a boat?" she asked Kela.

"Of course."

"We will wait for you on the river." Kela nodded and set off into the woods, not tripping over any roots or catching her cloak on any branches.

As Eragon watched Kela depart he asked Saphira_ Who is this girl?_ _She talks like people from the far north, she knows Arya and other elves, Arya treats her as a younger sister and she takes advice from her. She also knows of the ancient language, and seems to be quite fluent in it, knows about the first Eragon, knows what Zar'roc is…_ Eragon trailed off, amazed at Kela.

_She can also talk to me_, Saphira added in. _She asked me where I wanted to be scratched. Kela could be important. She can do so many things. I like her though. She's not snobbish, even though she can do all that. She also doesn't try to talk your ears off, like many other girls. It would be wise to befriend her._

Eragon nodded in agreement as he made his way to the canoe, stopping first to grab some food.

A/N: I had been writing some more chapters, and Kela's personality just didn't work out. I've changed it some from the original chapter. Hope you like it! Please review so I can know what to change. Also, thanks for reviewing. Could someone tell me what Mary-Sue-ness is? I would be indebted to you!

-Lisa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: I would like to thank my reviewers. Your reviews were great! I want to make it clear that Kela will not be a rider at any time. I don't plan on having anyone obtaining an egg any time soon- if at all. I am sorry it is taking so long to update, but I have almost 10 chapters written, I just can't type them because we only have one computer. Please tell me how you like it, and I might be able to squeeze in more time!

Kela glanced sideways at Eragon in the canoe. He had fallen asleep while Arya had continued to paddle. Kela wasn't sure what to think. She knew all about the Riders; loving any good story, she commonly tried to seek all the ancient legends. Most stories she had heard, she committed to memory. None had been about such a young rider, not even the stories of Darvid, the youngest rider to emerge from Elvin training. _Stop that!_ she told herself firmly. _You're complaining about how young he is?_ You, _the youngest to do just about anything in Ryvlan society. Stop being so hypocritical, Kela._ she ordered herself.

Still, her uneasiness would not go away. _I hope he's ready to live with the elves. They can be a little influential, even if their intentions are good. He looks ready, in his eyes. I hope his looks aren't deceiving._

Soon, the habit of traversing the river took over. Her arms continued to paddle her kayak as her mind was slowly drifting across the water. She began to hum a song, and soon had changed to actually singing the rhythmic melody. Her voice was soft, but Eragon stirred. Kela guiltily stopped singing, thinking she had disturbed him.

"No," Eragon called, surprising himself and Kela. "Keep singing. That was beautiful."

Kela complied with his wish, but her voice did not gain in strength. It stayed at an almost whisper quality, but it seemed right for the song, along with her low voice. The words were foreign to him. They were not the common tongue or of the ancient language. The words seemed to float by, entwining around his head and diving into his ears.

The last note flew into the air and Eragon was amazed. He had never thought of himself as a music lover, but he loved that song. "What was that?" he asked. "It was beautiful."

"_Uich Gwennen_," she explained. "It is a Ryvlan folksong."

"Ryvlan?" Eragon questioned. Kela seemed to hesitate.

"Ryvlans are a people far to the north, and extending almost across the entire continent. They have long been friendly with the elves, and have basically avoided any contact with other people. I do not know if Galbatorix himself knows of the Ryvlans, they are very secretive. Kela is Ryvlan, and a Kæ, which means she is one of the few people who travel south of Du Weldenvarden's borders." Arya explained. Kela looked at her gratefully, as though she had saved her. Eragon did not understand. He once again felt whispers on his mind. Anxious to rid himself of the odd feeling, he blurted out "How can you talk with Saphira?"

Kela looked at him, almost questioningly. "I've been able to speak with my mind for about ten years," she explained.

"It's just that I've never met anyone, besides Brom, who could talk to her. Brom didn't very much because he said it was considered bad manners to talk to another's dragon." The memory of Brom's death still stung and he could feel tightness in his stomach.

"I'm sorry I talked to Saphira," Kela apologized. "I didn't know. Are you sure you're all right?" she asked Eragon. Eragon nodded, wondering how she knew what he was feeling.

Kela looked skeptical but let the matter go.

The sun was setting and Arya called for time to make camp. They drew over to the side of the river and clambered out of their boats. Kela's legs had fallen asleep and at first she almost fell out of the kayak, but quickly caught herself on a tree.

Food was offered all around, and while Eragon was eating, Saphira swooped down into the forest. Her scales glittered in the moonlight.

_How was your flight?_ Eragon asked.

_Fine. I caught a doe and ate her, so I have eaten. I also saw a village that you will probably get to tomorrow morning, where the two rivers merge,_ she explained. _I will hide when you get supplies. When you go, please take Kela with you, Saphira requested. She has a good head on her shoulders._

_I don't need a nursemaid!_ Eragon protested.

_Yes you do, just think of all the trouble you've gotten yourself into before. I won't be able to be there, so Kela is the next best thing._

Eragon wondered how Kela had gotten such a high estimation from Saphira already. Usually, it took many months before Saphira would trust another person.

_Promise me,_ Saphira insisted

_I will take Kela with me in the village, Saphira, _Eragon promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Please review! I need to know how you like the story!

Dawn came far too early for Eragon. The rapids and the long paddle, not to mention almost getting shot, had made him weary. Arya gently shook him awake. "Eragon, it is time to continue. We must reach Hedarth by tonight. We need more supplies."

Eragon was confused. Why would it take so long to travel to a place where Saphira had said was only a half-day's paddle? Kela looked as if she understood, her sharp eyes taking in everything.

"We have to go into Hedarth disguised. You cannot be made known and I was there two days ago," she explained. "In order to make ourselves inconspicuous, it takes time."

"Will you be coming, Arya?" Eragon asked.

"No, an elf is far too conspicuous, even if Kela concealed my ears. You and Kela will be able to get supplies without me. I will stay with Saphira," she assured Eragon.

Eragon nodded, stuffed the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and headed down to the river to wash his face and arms. The water was still icy, fed by mountain streams and by snowmelt, for winter was drawing to a close.

They all packed their bags and dragged the boats to the river bank. Eragon was curious about Kela's boat that she had called a kiya, or something like that. Animal hides were stretched across a wooden frame and sealed with pitch. The canoe was fashioned the same way, but the hides of Kela's boat stretched over the top, leaving a hole where she now sat, paddling with her curious two bladed paddle. A carved wooden rim marked the opening of the hides.

"What is your boat called again?" he asked, paddling in the front of the boat once Arya had pushed off the banks.

"A kayak," she answered, once more trailing into silence. Eragon slightly frowned. She didn't sound like she couldn't stand him. Rather, she seemed very shy, but her eyes were not the eyes of a scared person. They were open and almost daring, much like Arya's even though the color was completely off.

Arya once more took up Kela's slack. "It is a boat commonly used by the Ryvlans. They have taught the elves how to use kayaks and canoes, although it is rumored that an elf actually made the first one."

"Did not!" Kela challenged, jokingly. Arya simply smiled.

"Anyway, they can be easily maneuvered through rapids and it does not matter if water crashed over the boat. Usually, they wear a skirt to keep the water out of the cockpit, what the opening is called," Arya explained.

_How could a skirt keep out the wet?_ he wondered. True, Kela was wearing a dress, but he didn't know how that would keep out water.

Kela once again seemed to sense his confusion. "I'm not wearing one right now. It goes around your waist and seals onto this wooden rim," she explained, but still timidly. Eragon simply nodded.

"You can roll over in kayaks as well." Arya continued his explanation. Some of the elves are terrified of being underwater, under a boat, so they choose not to use kayaks. It's called a roll, sometimes a Ryvlan roll." (A/N: had to change the name of an 'Eskimo Roll')

"Is it difficult to learn?" he asked.

"Kayaking or a Ryvlan roll?

"Both, I guess."

"Men seem to have a harder time staying upright in a kayak when they first begin, because our bodies balance at different points. If you get a kayak that has a broader bottom, that is no issue. A roll takes practice, to do it well and efficiently. It doesn't take as long as learning to fight, however." Eragon nodded at Arya's explanation.

Arya seemed very willing to explain things. She had not been so talkative before. Perhaps Kela had this influence on her. He relayed that thought to Saphira.

_I wouldn't be surprised_, she admitted. _Arya and Kela seem to know each other very well._

Eragon sent his agreement back to her and continued to paddle.

xxxx

It was soon midday, and Saphira had taken shelter in one of the clearings in the dense forest. The village of Hedarth was very close. They pulled over to shore. Kela looked at him critically with her hands on her hips. She sighed as she looked at his dark hair. "None of my dyes will cover that dark of hair," she admitted. Eragon didn't like the sound of dying his hair.

"You dye your hair?" he asked. Her hair seemed to have too many different shades for the color to be fake.

"Only temporarily. Brown comes out after you wash it a couple of times, depending on how dark, and red will wash out almost immediately. Black comes out after a week or so."

Kela handed Eragon a worn woven jacket and motioned for him to put it on, along with a knit scarf that she produced out of her pack. Luckily, Kela was tall enough for the jacket to fit. It must have been huge on her slight frame, however. The scarf was wool and slightly itchy.

"People around hear raise sheep, even though the weather is a little questionable," she explained when Eragon looked at the scarf uncertainly. Reaching once more into her pack, Kela dug out a small set of neutral and pinkish paints. "Close your eyes," she requested. Eragon felt a light tickling over his cheeks and under his eyes. Kela also had a large brush that she swept his entire face with, brushing on a slightly yellow tinge.

"I'm done." Kela offered him a mirror. A stranger looked back at him, at least twenty, years old, although a few more years could have been added onto that. He looked worn and tired, like a man on the trail with no experience.

"You need a scar or something," she decided.

"No! No scars, I have enough of those." Eragon fingered his back, feeling for the bump spanning from his shoulder to hip. Kela simply nodded, and didn't seem concerned at his outburst. Calm, he asked, "Why do you have a mirror? It's fairly expensive to take in the woods."

"I need it to disguise myself," she explained. She quickly put the mirror to work, painting her face so it looked tan rather than her almost unnatural paleness. She did not age herself, but she looked very different. Her eyes were still bright. The brown stared out at him. Eragon was thankful that her eyes were a common color. They would be far too startling if they had been blue or green.

Putting away the paints, Kela quickly dyed her hair a dark brown, the same as Eragon's hair. She then smeared a paste into it that took her clouds of wavy hair and made them hang stick straight. Kela was hardly recognizable. She looked like many of the women in Carvahall, with a large brown apron over her undyed dress. She had discarded her traditional overdress, claiming that no one in Hedarth ever wore such a thing.

Arya, who had been setting up camp, came over to them. "You must go by other names while in Hedarth."

"I'll go by Evan," Eragon quickly suggested, fighting back the twinge of sorrow as he remembered who had though of his alias.

"And I'll be your sister, Sara."

"What? Who ever said we were siblings?" he questioned.

"What will people think if we are a man and a girl traveling together? I could be your wife if you prefer." was Kela's offer.

"No, sister's fine."

Kela simply smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry that not much has happened so far. It begins to get a little more interesting in this chapter, I promise. Please tell me how you like it! Also, for purposes of climate, Ellesméra it about the same latitude as the middle of the lower peninsula in Michigan. Therefore, it is still mostly a deciduous forest, but it does have birch trees. Coniferous forests are off the edge of the map in _Eragon_. It's a particularly cold year in Alagaësia, and they use Fahrenheit for temperature, even though Celsius makes a whole lot more sense.

Eragon's feelings were mixed. He was about to go into a village with a girl he had met only a day before, not to mention that she had almost shot him. How on earth would they be able to go undetected in Hedarth?

Eragon assumed that Kela would be no help. She was terrified of her own shadow. There was no way she would be able to help with deceiving anyone- she'd be afraid to talk to them. Eragon sighed and put his hand up to rub his eye.

"Stop!" Kela called softly. "You'll smear the paint." Eragon nodded. Kela's voice had reminded him of something. Her accent was slight, but definitely present. How could they be siblings if they talked differently? He pointed this out to Kela.

"Don't worry. I can change my voice like this," she said, exactly as girls in Carvahall talked. Eragon nodded, pleased.

"Shall we go?" he asked, impatient to get started.

"Not like that. You can't take Zar'rac into Hedarth." Eragon was startled to see that his sword was still belted onto his waist. He took it off and handed it to Arya. All he had now to defend himself was a small dagger and his bow. Kela, who usually carried a long dagger at her waist and a bow on her back, went unarmed.

"No woman would be armed," Arya explained. "Not around here. It would bring suspicion to you."

Kela looked unhappy, but didn't make a fuss. She looked at Eragon judgingly, and picked up some dirt to rub onto his face. "You look better now."

Kela and Eragon left Arya, Saphira, and the rest of their gear by the river as they started towards the town. They were both silent. Eragon felt he had to break the silence.

"Why do you have all of the paints and clothes?" he asked, hoping for more than a one word answer.

"People shouldn't know who I am. I have to disguise myself so they don't. It's a lot less fuss over me." Her voice was soft and gentle.

_Wow,_ Eragon thought. _Three sentences_!

They drew towards the main entrance of the village. Eragon could see two guards, one bearded and the other amazingly tall. Both had swords on their hips and bows on their backs, not to mention what Eragon thought was an ax in the bearded man's hands.

As they drew closer, the guards looked on them with weary eyes, their hands creeping to the hilts of the swords or tightening on an ax handle. Eragon looked at the men and decided that they could easily talk their way thorough. Kela must have had the same thoughts, for she walked up to the men with her back straight.

"Who are ya, and what's yer business?" the tall one asked, his dark eyes glinting at them.

"I'm Evan, and this is my sister, Sara. We need some supplies." Eragon replied.

"Where'd ya come from?" asked the other guard.

"About ten leagues upstream," Eragon explained. "We're going back home after getting our supplies.

The guards seemed satisfied. They let them through into Hedarth. Eragon marveled that the guards had just let them through like that. Evidently, things were not as bad on this side of the desert as in the Empire.

An icy wind blew down the street and Eragon shivered. He had forgotten how cold it could be when winter was drawing to a close. He glanced at Kela and realized she didn't even have a shawl. "Aren't you cold?" he asked her.

Kela just looked at him strangely. "It fifty degrees at the lowest," she commented, in her Carvahall voice. "How can you be cold? You grew up in the north, right?"

"Yes, but I have grown to like the desert weather. Being warm is a lot better than being cold," he insisted.

"You can only take off so many clothes for warm temperatures, but you can put on as many clothes as you want when it is cold." Kela led Eragon to a store packed with just about anything you could want.

The owner greeted them with a large welcome. He was the common large man they had seen throughout the town, although he was a bit larger around the stomach then others they had seen.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, smiling warmly. "My name's Andrew, though most folk call me Drew for short."

Eragon began listing items they would need for the journey. Kela walked around the store, eyeing various wares. She came to a roll of woven wool. Looking at the weave, Kela made a face and returned back to Eragon's side. Spotting some yarn, she asked Drew to add three skeins to the pile on the table.

After the addition of the yarn, Eragon announced that they had finished shopping. Drew added up the prices, and Eragon handed over the coins. Kela piled the non-food items in her bag which, even if they had less volume, weighed about the same as all the food together. Eragon placed the food in his pack.

They headed out the door, a wind slamming the door behind them. "I have to go next door," Kela explained, gesturing to a sign with a large spool of thread and a needle. "I want to get some fabric and need some more needles."

Eragon nodded. "I'll head over to the tavern then, see what the men are talking about." They split ways, Eragon going across the street.

As he reached the tavern, a large sign proclaimed that he was entering "The Fearful Dragon". Smiling at the irony, he stepped in. The room was large and filled with tables and chairs. A large fireplace crackled in the corner, making the room warm. Eragon didn't care what Kela said, warmth felt good!

Most of the men were gathered around the fireplace, sipping mugs of ale. Eragon ordered a small drink and sat back to listen.

Local gossip was fairly interesting. The year had been oddly cold, and was not so good for the crops that needed to be planted fairly soon. Also, a man named Dan had done the unthinkable and married Susan. That could only mean bad luck on his part.

Eragon heard another conversation about a certain Mary who had bedded two men, neither of which knew about the other.

A gust of air startled Eragon. The door had opened and an eager young man rushed in. "You won't believe what I just heard!" he exclaimed.

"Look, Keth- if it's about Mary, we've aready heard," called a man from the corner, engaged in a card game.

"No, Tom. It's much more exciting then that." The men stopped. Many looked very curious. Keth knew he had an audience. He smiled and leaned across the table. "I heard that," he lowered his voice for effect, "there is a Dragon Rider!"

Eragon stopped dead. He could feel the blood drain from his face. _They don't know it's you,_ he tried to convince himself. _They could be mistaken_. Eragon didn't believe himself.

The Men clambered around the young Keth, eager for more. Eragon joined in, so he wouldn't stick out too badly.

"Where is the rider?"

"What's his name?"

"What's he look like?"

"Is he with the Varden?"

"What's his dragon look like?"

"How do you know this?"

The questions flew from all over. Keth just leaned back, a smug look on his face. Tom, the card player, saw what he wanted and ordered him a drink. Eragon shook, hoping this was just a story and had nothing to do with him or Saphira. Keth took a long drink and decided to answer the last question first.

"Now," he began. "I learned this from an old traveler passing though. He didn't know exactly what he looked like, bur he said the Rider had dark hair. The traveler didn't know if he was human or not. He could be an elf!"

_This can't be happening!_

"What about the dragon?" someone asked.

"The dragon's huge! It's got monstrous claws and teeth and it has blue scales. It could tear apart this village with one swoop of its tail!"

_Crap!_ Eragon thought to himself. _They actually know what they're talking about! They may exaggerate some, but they've got the basic facts._

"I bet Galbatorix would give big money if he got this rider," a man speculated from the back of the group. The men agreed. The room burst with ideas on how to catch him.

"Wait!" a blue-eyed man called. "How do we know if he's around here?"

"Ah," Everyone was silent as Keth began to speak once more. "The traveler said he was no more than a day's ride away. He could be in this very room!"

_CRAP!_

The door burst open. A breathless Kela ran in. Her hair had come undone from its twin braids and was now hanging down her back.

"Quick!" she yelled. "I just saw the Rider!"

Eragon stared at Kela in surprise. He had not known she even possessed the ability to yell, not to mention she was saying she had seen the rider.

"Which way did he go?" The men clambered at Kela for answers.

"That way!" She pointed away from the river, into the hills. The men took off running.

Kela took Eragon by the wrist. "Run now," she ordered him. "I'll keep them busy so you can get away. Arya will know what to do."

Eragon was about to argue when she dashed after the men. "No!" he heard her yell. "More this way!"

Eragon took off as a reckless pace as he went out of the town. The guards had joined in the pursuit, so no one saw him leave. Somehow, he managed to dodge most trees and roots, although he nearly fell twice. Panic clogged his brain. He simply wanted to get away from Hedarth. He covered the distance that he and Kela had taken an hour to walk in a few minutes.

He burst into camp. Arya jumped up and caught him when he almost lost his balance again.

"What happened?" she asked franticly. Saphira looked alarmed and tried to support Eragon.

"Rumors… have been told…about me….They almost…discovered me…before Kela… led them on a… wild goose chase," he gasped.

Arya handed him some water and donned her pack. She grabbed the extra gear and stashed it in Kela's kayak.

"Grab the canoe," she requested. Eragon took the canoe and followed Arya to the river bank. She almost ran, but was slow enough that Eragon could keep up. Saphira followed on the ground.

When they got to the river, Arya took her knife and slashed a rune into the bark of a tree. Eragon jumped into the canoe and followed Arya as she paddled the kayak across the river. Saphira slipped into the water after she was sure she wouldn't swamp the boats. They crossed over the joined river and drew up their boats on the other side.

Arya gestured to the Edda River. "The current is too strong for us to go upstream. We have to walk now," she explained.

They stashed their boats in some brush that wasn't very covering, considering it had no leaves. Eragon buckled Zar'rac once more to his waist. The weight was comforting.

They took off though the forest, pausing for Arya to slash more runes into trees. Their pace had slowed to a fast walk, but they still covered an amazing distance. By the time the sun had set, they had managed to get far away from Hedarth.

Eragon sighed. He was safe, and so was Saphira, but was Kela?

A/N: Just in case you're wondering, yes I go out in jeans and a long sleeve T-shirt in 50 degree weather, sometimes even 40. Tell me how you like it, please!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Hey- thanks for the reviews. Just to clear something up, the visitors to Carvahall are not elves- you'll see who they are! Eragon just leaps to a conclusion. (Actually, it's not that big a secret, so don't start thinking that this is what the whole plot line rests on.) Please review! If you absolutely hate it- tell me. If you think that I'm the worst writer in the whole world- tell me. If you think that my writing is an insult to civilization and that I should go rot in a hole somewhere- tell me, but tell me why. I want to get better! And if you have something nice to say, by all means, say it!

Kela dashed through the trees, followed by a column of men, women, and children. Word of the Rider had spread fast. They all looked to Kela to show them. There was just one problem- the rider did not go this way at all.

"The Rider went this way!" she called and abruptly turned right. The people followed, panting.

"What's he look like?" the man behind Kela called. Kela turned and recognized the tall guard that had let them into the city.

"Dark hair, just like they said. And the dragon was huge- even bigger then Keth told us. The Rider was slight but fairly tall," she continued, hoping to induce some false rumors sprinkled with fact. "I'm guessing maybe my height or a little higher. I saw him from the back, so I couldn't get a good look at his face." Kela paused, breathing heavily. "I saw his hair though, and it was long, long enough to have to tuck it in a hood."

Kela knew that Eragon's hair was not even remotely long enough to come out of a hood, but that simply made it better. The less truth they knew, the less truth they could bring to Galbatorix. However, if these townpeople ever found out the truth, they would take her to Galbatorix. Not because they had any love for him, but because a few people were greedy for money.

_What am I going to do?_ she asked herself. She had never been this unprepared in a plan before. She couldn't lead them on a wild goose chase forever. Vainly, as she scrambled over a fallen tree, she tried to think of a plan.

A fairly large hill was in her sight. She ran up it, the column following. The top of the hill was bare, except for a few bushes. Kela stopped and looked around.

"There he is!" someone cried. He pointed into the sky excitedly. Kela looked sharply at the speck he pointed at. Evidently, the man had bad eyesight. Kela could see that the blue speck was not a dragon. Rather, it looked like it was a bird.

Thankfully for Kela, the whole village believed the man. Kela put a look of disappointment on her face. The tall guard came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be too sad, miss. Ya did good today. No one can out run a flyin' dragon." Kela nodded sadly, but was glad that her acting job was working.

"Hey," the man said. "Where's yer brother?"

"Oh, Evan?" she asked. The guard nodded. Quickly, Kela searched her mind for something that would be suitable. "He's terrified of dragons. Has been ever since he was little. I used to play tricks on him, you know, hide in his room and the like. He probably ran back to our camp."

The guard just chuckled. "Well you go find him then, miss. Tell him you saw the dragon."

"Will do!" she assured him, and took off towards the river.

When she reached the site of their camp, Kela looked around and tucked her brown hair severely behind her ears. At last, she found what she was looking for, Arya's rune. She looked at the way it pointed and sighed. They had gone across the river, leaving her without a boat.

_I could_- she began thinking, but she cut herself off. _No, Kela. You're probably too weak. Besides, you always want to go with other ways first._

Kela looked around and was pleased to find quite a bit of dead wood. Finding two thick branches, she took rope from her bag and lashed other wood on the top. She secured it all with a knot that promised to hold, even when wet.

Kela looked at her raft, satisfied. It would do for her purposes. Now she simply had to find a way to propel it. She couldn't pole down the river. In the middle, the river was far too deep. She would have to make a paddle.

Kela took the small hatchet they had bought and began working on a promising branch. It would be rough, but it would work well enough to go down the river.

Returning the hatchet to her bag, she pushed her raft into the water. With a quick wish for good luck, she jumped on and began paddling. She had made it into the merging of the rivers when she remembered something.

Whenever rivers joined, there were always small eddies. In her kayak, she didn't have to worry about them too much. On her raft, she would be sucked in.

Immediately, she began trying to steer clear of all the dangers of the river. While the river wasn't rapid, it was hard to navigate in a raft with a stick for a paddle.

The water was gentle, but swirling waters were present. Splashing her paddle out of the water, she leaned dangerously as she tried to forbid her boat to go near the eddies.

All those years of going in rapids with an actual boat were not wasted. Somehow, she managed to get across the river, only hitting a few overhanging branches.

As she dismantled her raft, she looked around for another rune. She was not disappointed. After tying her rope onto her pack, she examined the tracks that the group of travelers had left. Saphira's were easy to spot. Kela smiled, but as she looked up into the sky, it fell from her face. Night time was not far away. It had taken her a while to build the raft, and she was falling far behind the others.

Sighing, she kept going silently, too tired to sing as she usually did when alone to warn off wild animals.

It was almost dark, but the forest was fairly silent. This was the most active part of the day, even in winter. Kela was still following the runes and Saphira's tail track. Nearly missing a turn, Kela saw how tired she was. It would be no good to lose the trail, even if the trees that Saphira had uprooted were so obvious. She had just sat down when she felt uneasy. Looking around, she saw movement between the trees.

Bear! She thought quickly, slowly easing into an standing position. She could see from its size that it was a black bear, smaller then a grizzly, but still dangerous.

The bear moved closer, but slowly. Kela felt fear grow tight in her chest. Bears should not be out yet. Rather, they should still be hibernating, waiting for spring. In spring time, bears were at their most dangerous. They were hungry, and would consider anything food, including humans.

Before, she had encountered a grizzly bear. That was in late summer, when the bear was full and not searching for food. He thought she was in his personal space. When playing dead, she had told him in the ancient language that she meant him no harm. The bear had left, with her unscathed.

Grizzlies did not have a record of trying to hunt humans, black bears did.

This raced through Kela's head as she backed up slowly, knowing that if she ran she would entice the bear to charge.

She tried to tell the bear in the ancient language that she meant him no harm, but she couldn't. If the bear tried to charge her, she would fight back for all she was worth. Also, the bear wouldn't care. He would still mean her harm.

Timidly, she tried to reach out to his mind, searching for a link between them. The bear was thinking about only one thing- food.

Kela began to tremble. All she could do was retreat and wait. She could not break through the shield that the bear had unconsciously made. Her dagger and bow were with Arya, and anything that was in her pack was not accessible. If she stopped to get it off her back, the bear would charge.

The bear continued to follow her. Kela tried to make her breathing normal. Once again, she reached for the ancient language, telling the beat that she didn't taste very good.

The bear didn't care. After all, it had been all winter since he had eaten. Anything was food.

That's when it hit Kela. She was going to die.

Fear clouded her mind, but she spotted a sturdy branch and picked it up, holding it like a club. The bear was still far away, but getting closer. Kela backed up.

"Please," she whispered. "Go away bear, I don't want to die." Desperation filled her voice, and tears began to stream down her cheeks.

The bear stepped closer. Kela stepped back, surprised when her food hit water. Glancing back, she saw that she was butted up to the river. The river was too swift to swim, and she would surely die if she attempted it.

"Go away bear, I don't want to die." Her voice was louder, a normal talking volume. The bear, oblivious to the sound, stepped closer.

"Go away bear, I don't want to die!" The tears flowed freely, even as her voice cracked. She had yelled at the volume she used in the tavern. The bear did not pay attention. It stepped closer.

Kela could smell its breath. It was only five feet from where she stood.

"GO AWAY BEAR!" she yelled, reaching into a depth of her lungs that she had not know existed. The bear was slightly confused, but took one step closer.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" she screamed, as she swung her stick, making it collide with its head.

The bear was dazed, but angry. He swiped at her with its massive paw, catching her left arm and tearing the flesh. Kela heard a crack and knew her arm was broken.

Screaming in agony, she swung at the bear with the stick in her right hand and hit his tender nose. She continued screaming as her left arm moved. She executed a kick taught to her by Arya and hit the bear right in the face.

The bear finally backed up, but Kela, peering through her tears kicked and punched and hit until the bear finally decided that she was too much energy to kill. He lumbered away to leave Kela with a broken, wounded arm, and no way to survive for the night.

Gasping with pain, Kela sat and put her pack on the ground. She fished out her scissors. Blackness threatened to overwhelm her, but furiously, she pushed it back.

Cutting off her sleeve, Kela examined her arm. The force of the impact of the paw had broken her arm. Only two of the bear's claws had caught her arm, and luckily, neither gash was too deep.

As Kela saw the blood she was losing, she nearly fainted once more. She gave herself a drink of water from her pack to keep herself awake. If she didn't bandage this now, she would probably die from blood loss. Tearing strips of cloth, she applied pressure to her wound. She nearly screamed from pain as the bones in her arm moved.

Kela made up her mind as she sat there. She would have to make her way to Arya, if she did not want to die of infection. She washed her arm in water poured from her canteen. Somehow, she managed to bandage her arm without moving it too much. Tying two sticks on her arm, Kela managed to make a rough splint that would last until she found Arya. Taking out a piece of cloth, she fashioned a sling, biting her lip as the pain overtook her.

She managed to get her pack on and she stood up. Swaying with dizziness, she started down Saphira's trail once more.

Kela could not have told how long the hike took. It could have taken minutes, seconds, or hours. All Kela knew was that every step was agony. Her brown eyes were still clear, even though she could not manage to think.

Suddenly, she saw a small campfire. A huge animal was in a small clearing with two smaller figures. Kela entered the clearing. Arya was there, on watch. Kela swayed back and forth.

"Arya?" she gasped. Suddenly, the ground flew up and she knew no more.

A/N: I'm not sure if that's how a bear would react to getting hit, but I do know that black bears do occasionally hunt humans. Grizzlies hardly ever do, while polar bears have a record of hunting humans as well. I looked it up on the internet. The thing with Kela crying before she gets hurt kind of goes along with what I do when I am really, really scared. I just start crying. I don't know if anyone else does, so I thought I'd better explain it. Also- if anyone can come up with a better summary or title, I would be completly indebted to you! Sorry about the really long Author's Note. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Hey, I forgot to add in my last chapter that Kela put her cloak on after the bear attack. Sorry about that.

"Kela! Kela!" Arya cried urgently, bending over the figure on the ground. Kela was crumpled in a ball on the ground. Her cloak covered her entirely.

Pushing back the cloak, Arya felt for a pulse. She was relieved to find blood pumping through her veins, although it was weak.

Eragon shot up. He had just drifted off to sleep when Arya dashed past him. Grabbing Zar'rac, he went to assist with what he thought was an attack. He was surprised when all he saw was Kela.

"She fainted," Arya explained, have gained back her composure. "I'm not sure why. I'm also not sure why she traveled in the night instead of just making camp and catching up with us later."

Eragon shrugged. He was as confused as Arya. Even though he had only known Kela for a little time, he already felt protective of her.

"Help me move her towards the fire," Arya ordered. They had allowed themselves a fire tonight, for the night was fairly cold.

As Eragon and Arya picked Kela up, her cloak shifted and Eragon saw the white bandages. Arya swore. When they set Kela down, Arya immediately examined Kela's arm. The blood had partly worn through the bandages, and Arya could see that her arm was not at the right angle.

"Boil water for bandages." Arya took off the splint and removed the bandages, thinking of a deep gash across her arm made by a sword. Arya was amazed at the wound. It didn't have the neat cut a knife would make. Rather it looked as if she had been…

"Mauled?" Arya exclaimed ludicrously. Eragon rushed back to her side. He looked at the wounds and shuddered. While they were not dangerously deep, the certainly were long, running from her shoulder, all the way to nearly her wrist, where they were the deepest.

"It looks like a bears work," Arya announced. "Kela is lucky to have escaped with her life." Saphira snaked her head past Eragon's shoulders to examine Kela herself. She snorted in disgust and allowed Arya to continue.

Eragon waited, assuming Arya would say the ancient words that would heal Kela. The words never came. Eragon reached past and had just been about to say the ancient words when Arya covered his mouth.

"Do not try to heal her, imbecile." Eragon was surprised at the venom in her voice. He brought back his hand. "You would have died. I cannot heal Kela, and I am fully trained. Think before you do. Ask, then you might have found out."

"I don't understand. How can you not heal her? It's simply a wound. I healed your wounds when you were injured, how can you not heal hers?" Eragon's voice was accusing.

"In order for magic to be impressed onto her, it must have great energy, energy that you and I do not have. If I was to heal a needle prick on her, I would live, but I would be in bed for days. It is a blessing and a curse. No harmful magic can be put on her, but no helpful can either."

Arya continued washing Kela's wound. Finally, she put a paste onto it and bandaged it up in new cloth. After that, she asked Eragon to hold Kela's shoulder. Kela's forearm had broken, and she jerked it into the proper position.

Eragon leaned over Kela. "Be glad you're unconscious," he told her. "That would have hurt like anything."

Arya had fashioned a splint and tied it to Kela's arm. She tied a sling and put that around Kela's neck. Last of all, she braided Kela's dark hair into a single plait. "She hates it when her hair is down," Arya explained. "She insists that it gets in her way."

As she covered Kela with blankets, Eragon saw Arya lean over and kiss Kela on the forehead. Seeing Eragon watch, she smiled and shrugged.

"My sister will kill me if I don't bring her back," she explained. "I let her get hurt, so she'll probably kill me anyway."

This reminded Eragon of something. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't have been alone in the woods without any weapons. If it wasn't for him, she wouldn't be hurt. He felt awful.

Trying to shake that from his mind, he asked "Why will your sister kill you?"

"She is Kela's guardian," Arya told him. "She loves Kela."

"She lives with the elves?" Suddenly things were starting to fall into place. That's why she knew everything about dragons and how to talk to them. That's why she was so familiar with Arya.

"Of course she lives with the elves. I am her adopted aunt." Arya shook her head. "I thought you would have figured that out by now," she reprimanded.

Eragon gave a slight half-shrug. "Is that why she can't be healed?"

"No, Eragon. She was born that way. Her father's family had occurrences of it before. She also got her mother's side of how she can sense feelings. It just happened that way, like the reason you have dark hair. It was passed on." Arya paused and then turned back to Eragon. "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it is your watch."

Eragon nodded and headed back to his bed roll. Saphira, who had listened to the whole conversation entered Eragon's mind.

_I did not know that any person could be resistant to magic_, Saphira admitted.

_Neither did I. I didn't know that she could sense feelings, either. I guess we've both got a lot to learn._

A/N: Sorry about the really short, boring chapter. You learned a few important things, however. Please review- I'd be ever grateful!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Tell me how you like it!

When Eragon emerged from underneath Saphira's wing, he was amazed to see sunlight. The night's rest had seemed so short after his watch. Arya was moving around the remains of the fire, while Kela still sat in her bedroll. She had changed out of the bloodstained dress and she now wore a nearly black, dark blue underdress. Her overdress was the same gray as her cloak. She nearly faded into the woods behind her.

Ignoring Saphira's mutterings about a certain sleepyhead, he realized that Arya was talking to Kela.

"No, Kela. You will not help me. You will stay right where you are," Arya ordered. Kela didn't look happy, but she obeyed.

Eragon was amazed that she even was conscious. Her injuries would have kept some people asleep for many days.

Rolling up his bedroll, Eragon glanced at Kela once more. She looked paler then normal, if that was even possible. There were also bags under her eyes and, of course, the bandages were on her arm. Other then that, she looked normal- except for her hair which was still dark brown.

Kela turned and smiled at Eragon. "I'm fine," she assured him.

Eragon nodded and set off for the river. After washing his face, ridding it of all the paint Kela had applied, Eragon set back towards the camp. Arya was now handing Kela some bread they had purchased yesterday. Seeing Eragon, she handed him a piece as well.

While he was gnawing at his chunk, Saphira contacted him.

_Will Kela be able to walk?_ she asked.

_I'm not sure,_ he replied, while still eating. _She's probably too weak to go far. We probably won't make as good of distance today. We really need to get to Ellesméra as quickly as possible, but we'll wait for her to get better._

His voice was regretful. With a village knowing about him, Eragon wanted to get as far away as possible. Kela had distracted the men, so Eragon was not about to leave her behind.

_I have a solution,_ Saphira announced. Eragon waited. _I can carry her. You can strap her into the saddle and she'll be able to sleep on my back. That way we will not leave her behind and we will be able to get to Ellesméra sooner._

Eragon nodded. _If that's what you want to do._

_It is._

When he had finished his breakfast, Eragon told Arya about Saphira's offer.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is saddle sores," Eragon finished. Arya waved that away.

"She has been on a horse enough so she will be resistant to them," she explained. "The only thing we have to be concerned about now is convincing Kela that she cannot walk."

As she said this, she looked over at Kela who, stubbornly refusing to follow Arya's orders was rolling up her bed roll and attaching it back onto her pack with one arm. When Arya looked at her sharply, Kela ducked her head and sat back down.

"Kela!" she called. "Will you come here please?" As Kela slowly walked to Arya, Saphira, and Eragon, Arya muttered "Pick her up and put her on Saphira. She'll be too weak to struggle." Eragon nodded.

Kela stopped before reaching them. "What are you planning?" she asked suspiciously.

Arya sighed. "Kela, you have known me for nearly twelve years. You know I would not do anything that is not in your best interests."

Kela stepped closer and Eragon swooped around her. Picking her up by her waist, Eragon hoisted her onto Saphira's back, careful to not jar her arm. He was surprised at how light she was. For someone of her height, she didn't weigh very much.

Kela began to protest as soon as Eragon lifted her up. Figuring out what they were doing, Kela immediately tried to talk to Eragon.

"I can't ride Saphira- she's your dragon. I can walk, truly. I'm fine. Let me down, please!"

Eragon ignored her and tightened the leg straps on her left leg while Arya did the right. They plopped Kela's pack right behind her and tied it on.

"No!" said weakly. "I can walk. I can-" Kela never managed to finish her sentence, for Saphira took off, pulling a small yelp from Kela.

Watching Saphira disappear into the sky, Arya and Eragon shouldered there packs and began walking, weaving in and out of trees and bushes.

Several hours passed. Eragon contacted Saphira many times to make sure that Kela was sleeping. She assured him that she was. Dwelling on the information he had learned about Kela last night, he decided to ask some questions.

"Arya," he began. "How often are people like Kela born?

"Very little, I would guess. Really, her heritage is no less common then yours. All people are different Eragon."

Eragon could almost sense a hidden meaning in that somewhere, but couldn't manage to pull it out.

"What exactly can she do?"

"She can sense emotions. It's much like trying to see into someone's mind, except on a lesser scale, and she does it all the time, with no extra energy spent. If she focuses her whole concentration into it, she can manage to make out specific thoughts or conversations.

"Because she has this ability, her mind is automatically shut off. She doesn't have to worry about making a shield like you do. Unfortunately, emotions are complex things and are easily misinterpreted. They do not always show her exactly what she wants to know. She has to guess about the person's personality before she can picture anything that might be what she is looking for. It's an imprecise art, but Kela is doing well."

"It's really that hard?" Eragon asked. "She can't just see into your mind?"

"No," Arya replied. "She also has to be content with what the person she is concentrating on is thinking about right then and there. If she wants to change the person's thoughts, she has to somehow remind them of what it is she wants to see. Often a well placed object or comment turns peoples' minds the way she would like."

Eragon nodded. That made sense. He still had questions about Kela's other ability. "Why can't she be healed?" he asked.

"To understand all of its parts, you would have to study for years," Arya told him. "I can tell you the basic parts if you still want to know."

Eragon nodded and waited for Arya. She looked as if she was searching a mental drawer and pulling out the knowledge.

"First," she began, "humans and elves have not always lived in this world." Eragon nodded. He knew that fact. "The elves came over to Alagaësia before the humans did. At one time, as you know, all creatures spoke the Ancient Language. Somehow, the humans had forgotten it. Therefore, no magic was present in the human countries on the other side of the sea.

"The elves, of course, still possessed magic when they traveled to Alagaësia. It this time of forgetting for the humans, this is when the beginning of that trait arose.

"Her father's name was Elden. That was his true name. Some had begun to hide there names, but Elden had not. This is why he such things happened.

"Anyway, Elden was born to normal, hardworking parents. They were farmers. Hearing about a supposed disaster, Elden's parents were worried about their lives. Names were given great meaning, even then. They named him Elden because, in their language, it meant 'protector'. He grew up normally. Nothing was unusual or even slightly different about Elden. He was a normal child, but when he turned fifteen, he began to have odd behaviors.

"He would go in the woods for days at a time, not coming home, and not looking at any of the girls to marry, unlike all of his friends. His parents began to get nervous. They asked him repeatedly where he was going, but he would never tell, simply saying 'I don't know myself'.

"He was speaking the truth. He truly did not know where he was going. His parents did not know that by naming him Elden, they had condemned him to his fate. 'Elden' in the Ancient Language means 'one who searches, cannot find, one day will, but cannot take'."

"I don't understand how a name can mean all of that," Eragon confessed.

"Layer upon layers of meaning is in every word of the Ancient Language," Arya explained. She took up the story once more.

"The other Eldens of that time had not been born in the situation he had. Elden always felt that he was searching for something. The other Eldens mostly searched for wives, but could never have them. Something in Elden's heratage made him immune to that type of behavior. Instead, he was searching for a much larger, more important idea. He was searching for magic.

"Other humans felt the lack of something as well. They formed what is now called the First Boat. They sailed across the ocean, following some unknown call. They were the first humans on Alagaësia.

"Elden was on that boat, feeling like he could finally find what he had been searching for. The First Boat landed near what is now Teirm. Still following the call, they headed inland along the Toark River. When they reached the bend when the Toark curves south, half of the humans wished to go south while the other half wished to go north.

"The First Boat split, with Elden following those who went north. The Bows, which the humans who headed north were then called, traveled for quite some time until they reached Du Weldenvarden. There, they were greeted by elves. The Sterns also met with the elves, but The Bows had the first contact.

"The elves were weary in letting The Bows live. They were right in the middle of the Elven and Dragon wars. A young elf maiden was convinced that they simply needed a place to stay. She managed to convince the others as well. No one knows just how she did it, but the humans were allowed to stay.

"The maiden was named Iorwen, an odd name for an elf. In the ancient language Iorwen simply meant 'none'. Elden was smitten by her. He wanted to marry Iorwen, although she was not what he had been searching for.

"As time went by, they fell in love and married. Elden found that magic was what he was missing. Iorwen was not able to use magic, an odd occurrence in elves. Most elves are able to use some magic, although at varying strengths.

"When a child was born, they named her Kayin, for she was long-awaited. At her day of birth, they waited for a small magic to be put upon her. The elf who tried died in the attempt and the magic was not able to take hold.

"They soon realized that it was because of her father's name that magic could not be used. If Kayin had been able to have magics put upon her, her father would have been able to obtain what he had been seeking.

"Kayin had many children, and those children had many children. They all were hard to put spells upon, but some could use magic. No one is quite sure why this trait passed from generation to generation, but to this day, they are people who cannot have magic put upon them."

Eragon was amazed. That simple name was the reason for the whole thing. Names were a lot more then they seemed. "That was the short version?" he asked. Arya nodded.

"There are quite a few more characters and reasons in the full tale. I do not know all of them. Kela has researched her heritage, and she does indeed have a direct trail to Kayin through her father. Because it is not daughter to daughter, she has the ability to have a spell placed upon her, but it is extremely difficult. Galbatorix himself would not be able to kill her with magic."

Eragon whistled, impressed. "You said last night that her mother's side had the ability to sense feelings. It that caused by a name as well?"

"No, that is simply a trait that more common then you believe. Kela has been able to work on her abilities, and she can feel more then the average person. Some people can look at a person and tell exactly how they are feeling for that is what an untrained ability can do," she explained.

Eragon nodded and continued walking. They walked in silence until night fell and Saphira swooped down in front of them, with Kela on her back.

Kela's ever-clear eyes looked at him, although Eragon could tell that she was exhausted. As she tried to climb out of the saddle, Kela's legs failed her and sent her straight on top of Eragon. He caught her easily. He pretended to ignore the red spots on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Eragon," she apologized.

"That's all right. You need sleep," he ordered and carried her to her bedroll that Arya had laid out, despite her feeble protests.

"I will not be carried ever again," she insisted weakly as Eragon simply smiled and covered her with a blanket. Within moments, Kela was fast asleep.

A/N: Sorry about the, well, non-action chapter. I'm kind of sorry that this is so long, but you needed to know why Kela is resistant to magic. If I was reading this story, I wouldn't have accepted that it simply came through her father's side. Oh well, hope it wasn't too boring. The next chapter will have something at least a little better, I promise. Please tell me how you like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Like I said before, this chapter is slightly more exciting- but only a little. Sorry! Also, the distances are fudged, like I said before. I made it so it took two weeks of walking to nearly reach Nädindel. (Look on the map if you don't know where that is. It's in Du Weldenvarden.) I'm not sure how fast a person can heal, and keep up with two very fit people. I made up about two weeks, although I think it would actually be longer.

Kela was amazed. It had been a fortnight since she was attacked. Two weeks had passed by so quickly. Everyday she clambered onto Saphira's back, upholding her vow that she would not be carried. She had learned to do everything on dragon back. She slept, she ate, she read, she even repaired some of her gear, although her arm hindered her greatly.

They had taken to leaving before dawn and stopping after dusk. Kela didn't mind. She had always been an early riser and she got to see all the sunrises and sunsets from Saphira's back.

Today's sunrise was spectacular. The yellows, reds, and oranges faded into purples and pinks. The blue sky just shown through and the colors danced across the sky, inviting Kela to join them.

She smiled and lifted her good arm, letting the wind calm her. Her hair, still dark for disguise, streamed behind her, having long since escaped the plait she had tried to braid. Braiding was not easy with one hand.

The wind picked up the fluffy tresses and played with them. Kela was content. The wind was her friend. It would never desert her.

Kela could feel Saphira's amusement at her antics. She shrugged and put her hand down, returning to her normal position. Noting Saphira's even flight pattern, Kela untied the leg loops so she could move around slightly. While others would shudder, Kela loved heights. She loved climbing and reaching the top where the wind was always stronger.

Kela had learned Saphira's patterns of flight when she was on the hunt. The leg loops always needed to be tightened when that happened. Kela had gone on numerous hunts with Saphira. She was thankful that she only could guess the feelings of animals. To actually know them would be horrendous.

She had not spoken to Saphira for all fourteen days, remembering that Eragon had said about bad manners. Still, she did not mind. Normally, she went for days with out talking to anyone. She still knew Saphira's presence and was amazed when she felt it prod at her barrier.

She let it down just enough so Saphira could talk.

_Hello, Kela. I take it you enjoy this._

_Yes,_ she replied_. I'm_ _not sure how Eragon could ever force himself off your back._

Kela felt a chuckle in her mind. _It is a necessity_, Saphira explained.

Remembering Eragon, she asked _Is it all right to talk to you? I don't wish to be rude_.

_It is fine Kela. After all, I contacted you,_ she pointed out.

Kela could feel there was something Saphira wanted. Suddenly bold, she asked _Why have you contacted me?_

_I need you for a job._

Saphira's reply confused Kela. A job? What could she do?

_I want you to keep an eye on Eragon when he is not in my sight_, Saphira continued. _He believes he can do all, but I know how misleading those type of thoughts can be._

Kela immediately protested _I can't do that. He's older and more experienced than me. I know nothing useful that he doesn't. Besides, what can I do if he does get himself into trouble? What would I do then? I can't fight or use magic against anyone._

Her alarm caused Kela to babble, saying more word in one minute then she usually said in a whole day.

_I'm not the person you want for this, I'm not suitable. Ask Arya- she'd be able to do it, not me. She can actually do things. She's an elf!_

_You have elven blood as well_, Saphira pointed out.

_Twelve generations back! Ten greats and you run into Kayin. That makes me one four-thousand ninety-sixth elven. Do you know how small that is? If one league is my heritage, my elven background would be four feet. Four feet, Saphira! Actually, a little less then four feet, about three feet, ten inches!_

(A/N: I'm taking one league as three miles)

_Heritage isn't everything, Kela. You have many other traits that make you more then suitable._

_And what might those be?_ Kela's voice was unusually blunt. It lost the soft edge that Saphira had become accustomed to.

_You have excellent math skills_

_Like that has anything to do with anythi-_

_And you can think;_ Saphira cut in, ignoring Kela's reply. _something you need to remind Eragon to do. You are the person to do the job. Arya will not do. Eragon will trust you, I can feel it. While he will follow Arya, it is more out of her being almost superior then trust. You can do this Kela, I know you can. _Saphira paused before continuing. _Eka nehme ono._ I need you.

Saphira's voice was intense. Kela froze. This was no normal request. Saphira truly meant it.

_Eka aí celöbranen._ I am honored. Kela's voice quivered, but she continued. _Eka weohnata kópa_. I will watch.

(A/N: I made up 'need'- it actually means take in German. Oh well. I also added an ending onto celöbra, which means honor. 'Eka weohnata kópa'literally means 'I will stare'. It's the best thing I could come up with.)

Kela could feel Saphira's approval in her mind. Suddenly, she could feel something else. Two men were amazed, fearful, slightly hopeful, and ecstatic. That strong a feeling could only mean one thing.

_We've been seen!_ she called to Saphira.

_By whom?_

_Two men!_ Kela paused and reached for anything they felt, closing her eyes tightly and willing her mind to stretch out. _They're not elven, or Ryvlan. Just two humans._

At this, Saphira angled sharply upward. Kela, holding on for life, wished she had not untied the loops that bound her legs. She ignored her fear and concentrated on the men. Through a vortex of ideas she could only make out one thought. '_The Rider's a girl_!'

Kela sighed in disappointment. If she had only heard why they were there. She could not be sure if they were sympathetic to Galbatorix. She had her suspicions. She knew of no humans, besides the Ryvlans, who would dare, or even be able to, travel this deeply into Du Weldenvarden. Galbatorix would surely know soon.

_Kela!_ Saphira broke in. _Can you send all your information to Eragon?_

_If he will let me._

_Send it through me. _Saphira requested.

Kela gathered the images, the sounds, the feelings and a few words that explained. Entering Saphira's alien mind, she found Saphira's sense of Eragon and sent the information there.

_What!_ He cried_. Saphira are you sure?_

_It's Kela, and I'm positive that they saw us. I could feel it. We're coming. Don't worry._

She broke off the connection, not sure if the last two words were suitable. She just concentrated on gripping Saphira's sides with her legs.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the next one will be up soon. I think that I'm going to like the next chapter. Hopefully you will too. Tell me if you liked this one, not to mention all the rest!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places. They belong to Christopher Paolini

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter! Hopefully you'll like it! I made this be a little more then one year since Eragon left home. That seems like it should be about the right length.

Eragon could feel relief drip down his throat when he saw the blue speck hurtle down from the sky. The leafless branches of the trees were covered with frost. They slightly sparkled as Eragon struggled to see. Obtaining an almost near-vertical dive, Saphira raced towards him.

Saphira's wings were tucked and her neck straight. Her tail slightly corrected her course. Eragon could see Kela in the saddle. She was bent low and her dark hair streamed behind her, now considerably tangled.

Eragon now realized how fast they were flying. He would have been unhappy had he been on Saphira's back. He could only imagine Kela's reaction. Saphira wasn't even her dragon.

Suddenly, massive panes of blue unfurled and their descent slowed. When they reached the treetops, Saphira went in for a smooth landing. Eragon sprinted over to the girl and dragon, Arya following him.

By the time Eragon reached Saphira, Kela had already dismounted. No person could loosen the loops that quickly. She had ridden with no restraints.

"Are you all right, Kela?" he asked. "You weren't tied in."

Kela nodded breathlessly. "I held on fairly well," she assured him. Kela turned to Arya. "Eragon has told you, so what do you think we should do?"

Arya paused. "Nädindel is not too far away- no more then two day's hike. We must make for there as soon as possible."

Kela nodded in agreement. Eragon, on the other hand, was not convinced this plan would work. "Why do you want to run?" he asked. "We have the odds. Four against two- and one of them is a dragon and another is an elf. Why not face them?"

"It would be three against two," Kela put in. "I can't fight."

"Still good odds."

Arya shook her head. She continued walking and motioned for the others to follow. Saphira was lucky; the trees were not too dense.

"We must know who they are before we kill them. If Galbatorix is indeed their master, we must warn the elves. We also must know if they are even foes," Arya explained.

"We could talk to them," Eragon pointed out. "If Kela knows they are not lying, then we can take them at their word."

"No Eragon," Arya disagreed. "If they do challenge us, there is the slightest possibility they could overcome us. Also, we cannot be sure that these are the only men out there. With strong emotions, the thoughts tend to reach farther. Also, there could have been more men or urgals, and Kela simply did not sense them." Kela nodded in agreement.

Eragon understood, but was still troubled. "What can protect us in Nädindel that we do not have here? I will not bring trouble to a village."

"Nädindel is not a village," Arya explained. "It is an elven city, a very heavily protected elven city."

"By elves?"

"No, by the Border Woods." Arya gave an apologetic look towards Kela. Kela smiled and shrugged, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

Eragon was confused. They were in the woods, nowhere near the border. "What are the Border Woods?" he asked.

Surprisingly, Kela took the question. She stepped over an exposed root and explained. "The Border Woods are the main protection of Nädindel. The elves can pass normally, for they feel no difference. Ones with no elven blood cannot pass, and if they try will eventually be killed. Dragons can pass as well, or else the riders would have not been able to fly to Nädindel."

Alarm ran through Eragon's body. "I'll die," he explained. Kela shook her head.

"No, Eragon," she disagreed. Her voice was quiet and soft, but she could still be heard. You will hardly feel anything. You are half-elven."

Eragon stopped. There was dead silence. "No," he protested slowly. "I can't be." At the same time as he said these words, he wondered, _Could this really be true? Was my father an elf?_

"Yes Eragon," Kela continued. She took him by the arm and dragged him along. "You are. There are many signs. You just haven't noticed. Your build is right, your face is right, your eyebrows are shaped correctly; you are partly elven."

"Looks don't mean everything," Eragon insisted. "I don't have pointed ears."

"Actually, you do now, but no part-elven human has pointed ears. They are only had by complete elves, and those who are closely linked to magical beings, such as dragons. There are other clues as well," she continued. "Your abilities point to elven blood. Your senses are amazingly good. I have only seen you match against Arya, but I can tell you are an uncommonly good swordsman. A human would not be able to master the sword in the time you have. It takes years and years of practice before they can even ward someone off." Kela looked at him kindly. "It's not a bad thing."

Eragon was dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening. He was no one, a simple farm boy who happened to come across a dragon egg. He couldn't be half-elven. He was human, through and through. Kela had to be mistaken. She was wrong.

"Eragon, you are half elven. If you do not believe us, let The Border Woods decide." There was something in Kela's voice that made him trust her. He nodded and tried to smile.

_Saphira?_ He asked.

_I trust Kela, and I trust your own thoughts. You are not just a 'farm boy'. You are someone of importance, Eragon. You would be even if you were not half-elven, _Saphira assured him.

"Let's continue to Nädindel then," he said. Kela and Arya smiled.

Kela suddenly gave him a one armed hug, whispering in his ear "All elves aren't that bad, you'll see."

Eragon smiled and patted Kela on the back, feeling like a protective brother. The thought surprised him, for although he had known her for over two weeks, she had always been riding Saphira and never really talked to him.

Kela stepped back and looked at Arya expectantly. She was not disappointed. Arya had plenty of things to tell them.

"We must move as quickly as possible. Our pace will have to be doubled, at least. The men will surely track us and find our position. Now…"

"Arya?" Kela put in hesitantly. "I have an idea that would make us much faster." Arya nodded. "We could tie our packs onto Saphira's back and all three of us could quicken our pace considerably."

Arya and Eragon thought the idea over. _What do you think, Saphira?_ Eragon asked.

_I like it, although I wish you could ride me. I cannot carry the packs and you. I will take a load off you that you do not need. Also, Kela will be with you and can tell whether the men are near. I think you should do it._

"Saphira agrees," he announced. Kela smiled.

"Are you sure you can keep up?" Arya asked, eyeing Kela's sling. Kela nodded.

As Eragon loaded his pack onto Saphira's back, he saw Kela take her dagger, bow, and quiver and strap them onto herself. She also took a coil of rope and hung it from her belt. "It pays to be prepared," she explained.

Taking rope, Arya tied down the packs with efficient knots. When she was satisfied, she nodded to Eragon.

_Go ahead, Saphira. Arya's done._

Saphira crouched and leaped into the morning sky. Soon she was no more then a blue speck in the far off clouds.

As they walked through the forest, Eragon noticed that Kela had her eyes shut tightly. She was holding onto Arya's shoulder for guidance. The pace they kept was amazing, even though Kela could not see. She did not once open her eyes, even when she tripped, which was rare. Instead, Arya would help her remain upright.

Eragon was curious about this strange behavior. Scared that he would upset something, Eragon chose not to ask. His question was answered anyway.

"Kela must focus her strongest sense in trying to find emotions. In order to do this, she has to close her eyes. It heightens her sense of feelings, much like when you are blindfolded; your sense of touch is heightened." Eragon nodded in understanding.

As they walked, they automatically stood in single file. Arya led the way, Kela was behind her, holding her shoulder, and Eragon brought up the rear. Eragon watched the material of Kela's dress wind through the undergrowth. The bottom was stained and had been mended many times, the dark blue sometimes puckering at the points.

Her overdress was in slightly better condition around the hem. It allowed five inches of the dark blue to show before covering it with dark gray. Eragon could tell that the sleeveless dress had been used many times. The ties that held together the sides were slightly frayed and the material was stained, as was Kela's underdress. Kela went without a cloak, even though the wind was chilled and their steps crunched with frost.

Eragon was lost in the dark colors. They swayed back and forth, back and forth. He drifted until he was just thinking.

_I wonder if I really am half-elven_, he pondered. _That would explain why my mother never told anyone. Still, I don't feel elven. It seems as if I should feel something different. Arya's mind was completely different. I don't know if a human's would be as well._ His thoughts drifted to his mother, Selena.

_It that why she had to leave?_ he wondered. _Is that why I lived with Garrow? _His eyes grew thick with tears. _If that's what being half-elven is about, I don't want it._

Thinking about his family, Eragon thought about Roran. He had not tried to scry him for too long. Cursing himself, he thought how long it had been since he had seen him. Counting up the seasons, he gasped. Over a year had passed from when he fled Carvahall. That was the longest he had ever been apart from his cousin.

_How can you forget about Roran?_ he asked himself. _He's practically your brother._ Eragon looked up, looking for something to project the image onto. Instead he saw the sun, now high in the sky.

Arya slowed. She shook Kela and Kela quickly opened her eyes, looking for an attack. Instead, Arya simply held up jerky that she had grabbed from their supplies. Arya handed a piece to Eragon as well. He ate it silently.

When the jerky was gone, Kela once more closed her eyes and took hold of Arya's shoulder.

"We have to go faster, Arya. They are nearing." Kela's voice was from eternities away. Arya nodded and sped up to a fast walk.

Eragon followed, feeling uneasy. He wondered how far away the men were, and if it was just men. He still wished he was fighting them. Running away seemed like a coward's answer. Still, he trusted Arya's, and Kela's, judgment.

They kept up the fast walk for many hours. Kela did not seem out of breath one bit. Eragon was amazed. She had healed so quickly. Eragon could remember how much the wound from Durza had taken from him. He involuntarily shuddered and reached to feel his back, the scar meeting his fingers.

He could feel Durza, his thoughts, his memories. Quickly, he tried to push it away, remembering the hand that had saved him, Osthato Chetowä and Togira Ikonoka. He was safe, he would be safe.

Suddenly, Kela went rigid. "They are close. We must go."

Arya increased her pace to a half walk half jog. Kela still followed; her hand on Arya. Eragon matched his pace and wondered how far away Nädendel and The Border Woods were.

"Arya, they are closer. We must go."

Arya changed to a full jog. Kela and Eragon followed, Eragon's boots thudding while Kela's light moccasins made nearly no sound. How Kela could jog with her eyes closed was beyond Eragon. She was much more graceful then him. She should have half-elven blood, not him.

The jog continued, until Kela once more called out. "They are close, Arya, they are close!"

Arya changed to a run. Eragon followed. Kela had let go of Arya's shoulder and was following by sound. She stumbled, but she never fell.

The three sets of long legs dashed through the forest. Eragon was glad that Kela and Arya were so tall. They all kept a steady pace, following in the other's footsteps. Eragon could feel his heart beating in his chest. He could feel the tension in the air, Kela desperately trying to hold her bearings on the men while the men continued to come.

"There are more then just men." Kela announced. "There are Urgals as well- at least twenty. This is all they were traveling with. If we take them all, Galbatorix will never know." Her voice quivered.

They continued to run and Kela opened her eyes. "We know where they are," she explained. "Too close."

"It's not too far now," Arya assured them. They continued running.

Eragon's stomach tightened. A cramp had begun to form. Breathing deeply, he willed it to go away.

"How far is not too far?" he asked.

"About a league."

He steadied Zar'roc with his hand as he ran, his blood pounding harder. _Run_, he thought. _Just run. You can do it, just run_.

Suddenly, Arya sped up. Eragon could tell why. The grunts of Urgals were far away, but getting closer.

Going in a flat-out sprint, they ran for their lives. The Urgals ran as well, with the two men in the lead. He could hear them hack their way through the forest, breaking the bare branches. He could hear the men give orders, although he could not quite make them out.

"'Faster,' they're saying. 'Faster.'" Kela's voice floated through the night.

They broke into a reckless pace, not caring if branches caught their arms or legs. Kela sported a long red scratch across her cheek line from where a branch had caught her. It started to bleed. Eragon's sleeve was torn, as was Kela's dress. Arya only bore a scratched hand.

The men were coming. They could hear the harshness in their voices. The Urgals pounded down their small trail. The footfalls were heavy, unlike Arya's and Kela's.

Sweat stung Eragon's eyes and his breath caught in his throat. Looking ahead, he saw Kela is the same situation. Arya looked better, but her breathing was labored as well.

"We are in The Border Woods. Kela, just keep on running no matter what," Arya warned. She nodded breathlessly.

Eragon began to feel a slight headache. Whether this was from the Woods or from the over-excursion of his body, Eragon did not know. He looked over at Kela. She was overly pale under her dark hair. She looked like she was about to vomit up the jerky they had eaten, but she ran on.

Eragon watched Kela closely and slowed down when she did. "No Eragon," the girl said angrily. "Keep running. They can still reach us." Eragon hesitated. "Now, Eragon."

Eragon ran, looking back to see Kela heave. She kept running. Eragon lost her through the trees. His headache was worse, as was his cramp. _This is nothing to the pain Kela is feeling,_ he told himself. _Keep going!_

He ran on, glancing over his shoulder, but never seeing Kela.

At first he thought he was seeing things, but soon Eragon realized that there was indeed a clearing ahead, and a fairly large one at that. Arya was there, warning the elven guards that stood on duty. They nodded and headed out, bows strung.

Arya called after them in the Ancient Language. Through his clouded mind, Eragon could just make out the meaning to be that they were not to hurt the girl.

He collapsed. The distance traveled was too great. His body was used up. His last sight was an elven maiden bending over him and checking his pulse.

A/N: Well, how do you like Eragon's heritage? I personally think that Christopher Paolini will actually make Eragon half-elven. I don't know. That's just my guess. This was a really long chapter- seven pages in Word. It makes up for the short chapter 10. Please review, so I can make this story better!


End file.
